


To the Fair!

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Dysphoria, crutchie is my sweet boy, i love them, these boys are gay, this is gay, trans! crutchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Jack, Crutchie, and Davey go to the fair! Crutchie isn't able to wear his binder. The best boyfriends in the world try to comfort him.





	To the Fair!

**Author's Note:**

> @aflufflepuff on tumblr wanted JackCrutchieDavey and my friend Jacob wanted JackCrutchieDavey with trans Crutchie, so here it is! I hope you like it!

Crutchie, Jack, and Davey decided they were all going to go to the fair. None of them had gone before, and it seemed like a lot of fun. Crutchie was very excited to spend the day with his two amazing boyfriends just having fun, but he knew they'd be out for a while in the hot sun. Because of this, he knew that he couldn't wear his binder. Well, he could but he'd have to take it off eventually, probably in one of the bathrooms somewhere. He felt like that would be too much of a hassle and would take time away from them all having fun, so he decided to leave his binder at the apartment. He could make it through the day, he'd be having fun and wouldn't think about it at all! That's what he hoped at least.

It'd been awhile since Crutchie had left the apartment without a binder, so it already felt odd. In the car with Jack and Davey, Crutchie reached up to the radio from the back seat and turned it up. He was hoping some music could distract him, make him feel better, something at least. It helped a little; it helped him zone out and stare out the window. It kept him from thinking about it, so he went with it.

When they finally pulled into the parking lot of the fairgrounds, they all got out of the car and Crutchie smiled. He could see some of the really tall rides from where they parked, and he was instantly excited again. Jack and Davey smiled with him and placed a kiss on each of his cheeks, making him smile even bigger.

“You seem excited, Crutch. Ready to ride some rollercoasters?” Jack pulled a backpack out of the trunk of the car. They packed it with necessary items, wallets, keys, Davey’s emergency inhaler, etcetera. Davey hadn't used his inhaler for years, but better safe than sorry.

“Yeah! We should ride the biggest one first!” Davey chuckled at him before putting an arm around his shoulders, Jack doing the same from the other side.

“Let's work our way up to the biggest one, huh?” Davey raised an eyebrow at Crutchie and he pouted, but nodded.

It took a while for the dysphoric feeling to come back, but once the sun shone down on them for a good amount of time and Crutchie started sweating he started feeling worse than before. Whenever he sweat he already felt gross and sticky, but without a binder he felt even more gross. It wasn't a great. Crutchie tried to ignore it and have a good time though. He was going to have a good day at the fair, dammit.

The dysphoria got worse and worse as the day went on. It didn't help when people at the fair would call him ‘miss’ or ‘ma’am’ or would say ‘ladies first.’ He felt as bad as he did when he was in high school living in his family home. It was a horrible feeling, but he wanted to plow through for the other two. He could do it.

“I think it's about time to leave, what about you, Crutch?” All three of them had just been wandering aimlessly for the past thirty minutes. It was already dark, the games were all closed and the rides were closing. It seemed smart to leave.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Jack?” Jack, who’s eyes were already drooping, just nodded. They started heading to the parking lot. Davey kept looking over at Crutchie with a weird expression. If Crutchie caught him looking he’d look away quickly. Crutchie was worried. Was something wrong? He couldn’t think of anything that had happened that could have upset Davey in some way. He hoped it was nothing, but he knew that was just hopeful thinking. Something had to be wrong, he wouldn’t be acting that way if it was nothing.

Davey still didn’t say anything when they got to the car. Jack took the back seat this time, he wanted to take a nap on the drive back home. Crutchie was in the passenger seat, with Davey driving. Davey still looked at Crutchie every now and then, but less frequent as he had to keep his eyes on the road. Crutchie waited until he could hear Jack’s quiet snores to say anything to him.

“Davey is, is something wrong? You’ve been looking at me with a weird expression and I’m worried.” Davey pursed his lips and kept his eyes on the road, thinking about what to say. He wasn’t sure really what to say.

“A few times today you were looking sad, or uncomfortable or something and I… I don’t know. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I was, or am, worried too I guess.” Crutchie looked down and turned his eyes away from Davey. He thought he had hid it pretty well, but apparently not. He didn’t want the other two seeing him upset, he wanted them to have a good time.

“Oh…”

“You can tell me what’s wrong Crutch. I just want to help. You know I hate seeing you upset.” Davey put a hand on Crutchie’s knee and gave him a quick reassuring smile before he had to put his eyes back on the road.

“Well, I wasn’t able to wear my binder today and it’s been so long since I’ve left the apartment without it. That topped with everyone referring to me as a girl or a lady at the fair…” Crutchie’s words faded on his tongue. Davey could get the picture anyway.

“Oh Crutch! I’m so sorry. I know how hard it can be for you sometimes. You shouldn’t have to deal with that, it’s horrible.” They pulled into their parking spot in front of their apartment building then. Davey leaned over and kissed Crutchie on the cheek before turning back towards Jack and shaking him awake.

“Jack, come on, get up. We’re home,” after a few minutes and he still didn’t move, Davey huffed, “Jack if you don’t get up so help me I will drag you out of this car myself.” Jack finally made a noise and sat up.

“You could never drag me anywhere Dave, you’re weak.” He smirked at him, but Davey just smacked his arm.

“Stop being an ass. Let’s get inside.” Davey shot a quick look over to Crutchie as if to say ‘we aren’t done.’ Crutchie sighed. He didn’t want to bother them, but he also wouldn’t turn down help in trying to cheer him up. Jack and Davey were always the best about it, and they really did help. He loved them so much. He really did. They all entered the apartment, and Davey dragged Jack into the kitchen leaving Crutchie at the door.

“Crutch, you can just head into the room, okay? We’ll be there in a minute. Just looking for, uh, something.” Crutchie was suspicious, but went into the bedroom anyway. He changed into some pajamas and laid in bed, waiting for his boyfriends to come in. When they finally did, Jack jumped on the bed next to Crutchie and started peppering kisses all over his face, making him giggle.

“Crutchie, why didn’t you tell us you were feeling uncomfortable. We never want you uncomfortable love, you know that.” Crutchie loved it when Jack called him ‘love,’ it made him feel special. Davey jumped onto the bed on the other side of Crutchie and wrapped his arms around him.

“We love you, Crutch. So much. You just gotta tell us when you aren’t feeling one hundred percent. Especially Jack, he’s oblivious.”

“Hey!” Jack reached over Crutchie and smacked Davey’s arm. Crutchie just laughed, as did Davey.

“I know, I know. You guys just seemed to be having a great time and I just wanted to try and ignore it. Distract myself with things at the fair. It obviously didn’t work out as well as I had hoped.” Crutchie looked away from either of their eyes. Jack wrapped an arm around him now too.

“We were having a good time, but it sucks knowing our amazingly wonderful boyfriend wasn’t having fun the whole time too.”

“Now that we know though,” Davey gave Jack a look, “we’re gonna make it up to you!” Jack and Davey, as if on cue, started planting kisses everywhere on Crutchie’s face. Davey on one side, Jack on the other. Crutchie couldn’t stop giggling the whole time. When they were done, they wouldn’t stop complimenting him.

“I love your giggle, it’s perfect just like you.”

“You looked so good today too, so handsome. Our handsome prince.”

“Damn right.”

“I’d say I’m more of a king, but I’ll take it.” Davey and Jack laughed at that.

“Yes, our handsome king. Ruler of,” Jack took a second to think, “the apartment.” Crutchie chuckled.

“You’re amazing Crutchie. I’m sure neither of us could ask for a better boyfriend if we wanted to.” Davey placed another soft kiss to his temple.

“And we’ll never want to. You’re too perfect for either of us. We’re lucky to have you.” Jack placed a soft kiss to his forehead. They could tell they were all getting tired, and Crutchie was starting to feel better.

“Thank you guys. I love you so much,” Crutchie then turned to Jack and kissed him before turning his head towards Davey and doing the same. “You guys always know how to make me feel better. Now let’s get to sleep. We have things to do tomorrow and today was a long day.” They both nodded and turned out the light.

“Goodnight Jack. Goodnight Davey.”

“Night Crutch. Night Jack.”

“Goodnight Dave. Goodnight Crutchie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have anything you want to request, ask me on tumblr @bentylershook !! (Sorry it's short by the way!!)


End file.
